


Gancei's Formation

by the_parentheticals



Series: Fusion Formations [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dubious Fusion Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mild Dizziness, Mild Hallucination, Multi, Past Character Death, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, very very lightly implied moxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: Lolo knows what he has to do, and Dorian won't let him go through it alone.





	1. Gancei

“Although it’s completely necessary and unavoidable, I do not want to depart,” says Lolo quietly. He’s sitting on his bed – or what passed as a bed anyway. Technically just a mat and pillow since Sides don’t need sleep. “This is completely illogical in every way.”

“You’ll help a lot of people, Lolo.” Dylan turns over the garment (a shirt? A pair of pants? Lolo has no way of knowing.) and runs his fingers along the seam to check it’s stitched properly. “Way more people than I ever could.”

“I… You do not understand. There are… atrocious things being done to the logical sides.” Lolo doesn’t want to go into any more detail because Dylan is Morality and he will object and that’s the last thing any of them need right now.

Valen says, quietly but so furiously, “I don’t want you to go but if we don’t it’ll end even worse.” He unconsciously reaches out to squeeze Dylan’s hand. Dylan squeezes back. “Everything could go wrong but you need to go.” He runs his other hand along his hoodie. Well, Lolo supposes “stitch collection with the occasional scrap of fabric” would be a better name for it, but he does not have time to voice that.

Roxas places both his palms on the floor. “Lolo, please! What do you want to do, then?”

“You are the creative side, is it not your function to discover solutions to problems we are facing?”

“This is your problem in the first place!”

“As I have so eloquently stated, it is necessary to depart but I do not wish to! Have you not listened to my statements?”

Valen steps in between them. “Stop!”

“I’m sorry, Lolo,” says Dylan. He smiles. Lolo knows this isn’t what his real smile looks like, but he accepts it anyway.

“I can’t help.” A voice comes from the doorway, where Dorian is standing. Roxas tightens his fingers around the coil of faded red rope he won’t take off. (Lolo cannot blame him.) Valen does the opposite, letting go of his hoodie and looking at Dorian warily. Dylan’s smile falters for a moment, but then reappears. Lolo speaks. He feels like he’s the only one qualified to.

“How do you propose to attain that outcome?”

“I don’t think you already know the answer,” he replies, stepping forward. Valen speaks next.

“No! No way. This is even worse! At least we know! We… understand!”

“I won’t let you!”

“How could you ever say something like that? We can’t do it! We agreed not to! Please, we said it was too dangerous!”

“More dangerous than letting him go out alone?”

“That’s not what I mean and you– no! No, calm down!” Dylan looks like he’s about to cry. It’s a look Lolo has seen on him too many times, enough for even him to become familiar with it. “Lolo, this is your choice, okay? Not ours. Do you want to?”

Lolo knows exactly what they’re talking about. He doesn’t hesitate but simply takes Dorian’s hand. “Yes. For… our sanity.”

Dylan turns away. Valen still looks bitter but that’s about it. Roxas moves, but Dylan shakes his head. “Don’t. If he wants to… let him.”

There is a glow around both of them, and then they’re gone. Gancei stands in their place.

“What now?” asks Dylan. “Do–” His mouth slams shut.

“It was my choice to go,” whispers Gancei. “Remember that.”

Through a dark haze, Dylan nods. After a pause, so do the others. 

When they awake, Gancei is gone.


	2. Deitton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patts has to deal with something he never wanted to, and Derek's not helping.

“Come on, Patts.” Derek stood up. “We don’t need to keep moving.”

“Why?” asked Patts. “I mean, what’s the point?” He kicked at a pebble. The pebble seemed to move towards and then away from him.

“Yes, I, too want to spend my life freezing and miserable because someone stole all our supplies,” Derek said dryly. “We really don’t have to go.”

“I’m already miserable! Viktor’s dead! Rollie’s dead! Loyal’s dead! Heck, Thom– our host is dea! And I can’t…” He broke off. “I… He… They… I can’t do this!” He pressed a hand to his forehead.

After a pause, Derek replied, “I know exactly what you mean,” in a way that made Patts not quite sure if he was telling the truth or lying.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” he asked. “At all? Or are you lying about your feelings like–” He stood so he was face-to-face with Derek. They were the exact same height. “I’m sorry. But I’m just so tired.”

Derek turned so that only the scaled side of his face was visible. “You have to do this alone. I can’t help you. Us.”

“Us?” Patts backed up a few steps. “What.. what do you mean?”

“We can’t do this together.” Derek put his hands on Patts’s shoulders. “I want you to break down. I won’t help you.”

“Derek, what are you doing?” Patts felt himself squirm.

Derek took a deep breath and blinked a few times. “You said you’re miserable. We won’t be.”

“Derek…” He was going to cry, wasn’t he? “Okay. At this point, I’ll do anything.”

As soon as he said that, he regretted it. He could feel his (logical anxious creative whole) shards syncing up with Derek’s. It hurt and then it didn’t and he felt a hat tip over his face.

“What did you do?” he asked, although he thought he already knew.

“I helped us!” A cheery voice sounded from right behind him. “They’ll trust me now.”

“Okay,” mumbled Patts. He was just too tired. “Just make sure you don’t do anything too bad.”

“All promises, Patts-a-cake!” He could almost hear Derek wink.

I’m going to have to keep an eye on him, thought Patts. He shut his eyes.

It was nice, not having to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also based on @fangirltothefullest's fusion Deitton. I think who exactly each side is is easy to figure out.


	3. Decan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn't appreciate how much Virge is in his life, and Dirk's busy but he always finds time for him.

“Where are you going?” Virge asked as Roman pulled on his coat.

“Out,” replied Roman.

“To where?” Virge continued.

“Somewhere! Look, just because we’re PIs and Tommy isn’t doesn’t mean you can control every part of his life! Or my life!”

Virge sighed. “I’m anxiety. It’s my job to protect you. I already failed once.”

“Patton wasn’t your fault! You can’t overwork yourself or you’ll have kittens.”

“Yes, he was! I didn’t stop him from going to Laurel!”

Roman threw his hands up. “I have to scram!”

“Fine. But if anything goes wrong, it’s your fault.”

“Wha– how– why–”

“Sorry, Princey.” Virge smirked. “I’m not going to overwork myself, but you have to deal with the consequences.”

“I thought we were over this!”

“Obviously, we’re not.”

“Dry up!” Roman slammed the door behind him.

—

Dirk’s eyes darted around nervously. Good. Laurel and Hyde weren’t there. He’d never gotten caught before, and he planned on keeping it that way.

“Hey, Dirk.” Ah. Hyde. Cheerful as ever, ever when he was pressing a gun to youir forehead. “Are you…”

This was not good. At all. Er… “I’m not going to buy some milk.” There. (He was the personification of deceit. He did not think that statement would work.)

Hyde shrugged. “I’ll send someone. Come on, Dirk! You know Roman and Virgil want the goods on us!” He sounded so parental Dirk wanted to tell him that wasn’t true, that Laurel had lied to him. But he couldn’t. Not really.

“Guess I was thinking. I won’t just… ankle. Clear my head.” Better. And technically true. False?

“Please.” Dirk could almost hear the desperation in Hyde’s voice. He knew what he was trying to do.

“It has everything to do with you.” That was more (less?) true than he’d hoped. “I’m not pretty tired. I won’t bring a chopper, I swear.”

—  
Roman pulled down his scarf and nodded at his boyfriend. 

“Cash or check, Suga?” Dirk tipped his fedora just enough so Roman could see his face.

“Cash, babe.” Roman planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “How are we doing today?”

“Excellent. P–Hyde didn’t almost catch me. I definitely didn’t tell him I’d be back soon.

Roman frowned. Now how was he supposed to tell Dirk he and Virge had argued. He decided to sidestep the issue. “Then we’ll have to make the best of it.”

Dirk raised his eyebrows slightly but said nothing. Roman smirked and wrapped a hand around Dirk’s waist, then another one. Dirk moved forward a few steps so that Roman was against the alley wall. He dipped him just long enough for their lips to touch.

“We can’t keep doing this,” whispered Dirk.

“Shh…” Roman pressed a hand to his lips. “Pipe down and start necking.”

They were there, and then he was. He pushed himself upright and tipped down his fedora.

“Decan,” he said, almost without hinking. This was nice.

Then they were there again, and Dirk pulled Roman up like nothing had happened.

“Bank’s closed. Indefinitely,” whispered Dirk in Roman’s ear, and Roman thought that was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of your beeswax - None of your business  
> Have kittens - Have a fit  
> Scram - Leave  
> Dry up - Shut up  
> Ankle - To walk  
> The goods - The info  
> Chopper - Thompson submachine gun  
> Cash or check? - Kiss now or later?  
> Cash - A kiss  
> Pipe down - Stop talking  
> Necking - French kissing  
> Bank’s closed - no more kisses
> 
> Honestly this is still stuff from @fangirltothefullest so...
> 
> This one is majorly plot-based so you'll probably need to review @ask-the-fusions if you don't already.
> 
> This isn't my favourite, but I felt like I had to get it out anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to say that this is based on @fangirltothefullest on Tumblr's fusion Gancei. (you can find more info about him at @ask-the-fusions, and you can also find this fic there.)  
> Lolo = Logan, Dylan = Patton, Valen = Virgil, Roxas = Roman, Dorian = Deceit  
> All of these sides pretend to be more okay than they really are. All of them.  
> I had no idea how Gancei's mind control thing worked so I kept it vague.  
> Find me on Tumblr at @the-parentheticals!


End file.
